


Compromise

by gutterbunnyx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bulla being adorable, Capsule Corp brand, Character Study, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Crack Treated Seriously, Dad Vegeta, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Domme Chi-Chi, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Gals being pals, Girls' Night Out, Growing Old Together, Humour, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Not Beta Read, Online Dating, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterbunnyx/pseuds/gutterbunnyx
Summary: Neither Bulma or Vegeta are happy in their marriage, so Bulma comes up with an idea that's stupid enough to work.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument reveals hidden desires.

"Vegeta? Are you even listening to me?" 

Bulma's words interrupted his thoughts. As Vegeta chewed his dinner, battle strategies flew through his head. He was studying the memory of his rival's moves, picking apart every action for weaknesses.

At her voice, his eyes focused on her and he swallowed his mouthful. "Mmhmm." He murmured, non-committal, grabbing his glass of water and sipping.

Bulma's beverage of choice was beer, her fingernails tapping out an tell-tale clink as she regarded her husband, sly contempt on her features. "Okay... what was I saying?" She asked, sticking her chin out in annoyance. 

"You were talking about converting the Dragon Radar into a mobile app." Vegeta said with a shrug. He didn't care about the radar, or finding the Dragon Balls. His dreams of immortality were long gone.

A look of tempestuous disappointment instantly graced her face. "That was like _ten_ minutes ago! Have you seriously not been listening to me this whole time?" Her voice started increase in pitch, and Vegeta sat back in his chair, putting his knife and fork down.

Guess they were going to fight. Again.

The last few months, with the new addition to the family, had been one fight after another. Bulma had even booked them marriage counseling, but Vegeta, not thinking they needed it, sparred with Goku instead. Her screeching about inane human bullshit had driven him away lately, not to mention the baby's incessant crying. It would be a phase she grew out of, but he could not wait for it to be over.

"Look, Vegeta, I'm tired. At least you could humour me for a moment and pretend you're part of this marriage." Bulma said, abandoning her meal and getting up, reaching into her handbag for her cigarettes, "You even got here forty five minutes late!"

"So? At least I'm here! And I'm letting you vent at me about your ideas." He said, screwing up his nose as she lit up. Disgusting habit, but he'd let it slide.

"Yeah. The bare fucking minimum. Meanwhile, I'm trying to make this marriage work!" Bulma said, gesturing about them. The dinner. The lack of screaming child. "You didn't even compliment on my new dress. Or haircut!"

He hadn't even noticed. Vegeta wasn't a big fan of this kind of feedback, not feeling any constructiveness. "Bulma, I don't care. You look fine--"

"But _I_ care!" She was in tears now, "I want you to talk to me! I want to... To come home and talk to you about my day, and have you listen! I want you to comment on my appearance!" 

Okay, he'd had enough. "You know this shit doesn't matter to me! I'm happy to be in your presence, no matter what you look like. And I don't understand half the shit you do. You don't ask for a play by play about me sparring with Kakarot--"

"Oh, here we go!" She said, snorting out a sudden plume of smoke, making a big dramatic display of rolling her eyes, "Kakarot this and Kakarot that. You're obsessed!!!!" 

Vegeta was stunned, watching her storm back to the table and snatch up her beer bottle. "I'm not happy." She continued, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were fucking." She took a long drink and went back over to the window, "At least that would make more sense to me."

Vegeta stood up from the table, chair scraping against the stone floor. If he had enough before, this was crossing a line. "If you want me to leave, you've given me enough reason." He growled, voice dangerously low, "But you're being unnecessarily cruel."

She said nothing for a while, looking out the onto the gardens, smoke coiling around her new hairdo. She sighed, loudly, her shoulders sinking. "I'm sorry. Bulla's keeping me up all night and I still have to work ten hour days. I find it unfair that you get to have fun." She murmured, still not meeting his eye.

"Fair, but not justification for your abuse." He said, feeling deeply hurt. He'd been with the woman for over a decade. 

Bulma turned and looked at him, her mascara running, the foundation around her eyes shifting. It betrayed her age. She wasnt the 28 year old he'd been intimidated by all those years ago.

"Do you love me?" She asked, voice full of heartache.

Vegeta's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm fond of you, and you are the barer of my children." He answered, folding his arms up across his chest. If he still had a tail it would be flicking in irritation. 

"But do you _love_ me?" Bulma repeated the question, eyes full of soul.

Vegeta's jaw clenched and he said nothing, and that was all she needed. 

Her eyes screwed up and she seemed to crumple inwards. "What do I need to do to make you love me like I love you?" She said with a sob, hands shaking.

He steadied her shoulders with his hands and stared into her eyes, "I'm perfectly comfortable. I've told you. Time and time again. We are wired differently. Your concept of love, romantic love, I don't feel it like you do. But I care for you. I protect you. I gave you two children. What else do you need?" His voice was soft. She had taught her how to be soft. She was one of his weaknesses.

An ungainly snort, clearing of throat. "We aren't happy, are we?" She whispered, "I need someone to make me happy." 

...

"So... You don't want me." Vegeta concluded, licking his bottom lip and nodding, his ki starting to spike, flight or fight. Great. Just fucking great. 

"I do... But you're not fulfilling my needs." Bulma sniffed, wiping her cheeks, "I love you. Even though... You're a stupid alien asshole--"

"Watch it." Vegeta gave her a look, but he had a small smirk now. Crisis aver--

At the lull, she screwed her eyes up and took a breath.

"I think we should see other people!"

...

"What???" Vegeta shrieked after a few moments of awkward silence. His eyes were comically wide and he definitely thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Look," she said, stepping forward to calm him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I don't wanna leave you! I just think... Maybe..."

"Maybe _what_?" A vein was throbbing in Vegeta's temple. He was still, like an animal ready to flee.

"Maybe we could open our marriage?" Bulma winced, trying to gauge how through the roof Vegeta was going to shoot.

Vegeta started shaking with rage and confusion. He grit his teeth, fists clenching. He didn't want to share his wife. God, how could she be so stupid?? To even mention such a thing?? 

Well... It wasn't screaming, or running away. She patted his trembling bicep, "Think about it." She whispered, taking her beer out into the garden. Vegeta couldn't do anything but seethe.

* * *

He voluntarily slept in a spare room that night.


	2. Human Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta tries to figure stuff out. Goku and Bulma talk about food.

Vegeta couldn't sleep. He had very nearly destroyed his training room. He'd shouted at the boy when he checked in. 

And his wife wanted to fuck other people.

Vegeta went over their argument like a sparring match. Her facial expressions, her body language, the way she tapped her nails on her beer bottle. The things she said.

They had a conversation years ago, when she was pregnant with Trunks. She said that she loved him. He hadn't responded in kind, and then after some fighting, she accused him of not knowing what love was. He denied her accusation for years, but never reciprocated when she uttered those 3 words. 

Then, years later, when boy was in diapers. Kakarot had died and Vegeta mourned. He retired from defending the world, focused on his wife and kids and maintaining his body through training, but swore off fighting. 

They had another conversation, when Vegeta was feeling particularly vulnerable after fucking his beautiful wife. 

"You say I don't know what love is." He murmured, looking down at the woman in his arms, "And I'm beginning to wonder if you're right."

Surprised, Bulma sat up and turned to face him properly. "What do you feel about me?" She asked him, hugging her knees to her chest. She was red faced, her perm growing out into relaxed curls, messed up from their 'love making'. She was so beautiful.

"I admire your beauty." Vegeta started, stroking her thigh with his thumb, "I admire your fiery passion. I am proud of the son you and I created, even if all he seems to do is shit and whine."

Bulma nudged him with a perfectly pedicured foot. "What else?" She asked, batting her eyelids.

A blank look graced his face. "What do you mean 'what else'?" 

She stared at him. She obviously needed to try a different approach. "Okay, I mean... Love, to me, feels like this great satisfaction. Like I've been given a reward for a good job, or being full after a Christmas dinner!" 

"Like... Winning?" Vegeta tried, squinting at her as he tried to get on her level.

"Yes!!!" Bulma lit up, "Do you feel like you've won an amazing battle?"

He shook his head. No. Not at all. He didn't feel satisfaction either. He felt contentment, but it was a very mild emotion compared to kicking Kakarot's ass.

She tilted her head to the side."...not even when we first fucked?"

"It was hardly a challenge." He scoffed, and Bulma pinched his arm.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!!!" Bulma pushed away from him, standing up and getting off the bed. 

While she used the en suite bathroom, he thought about it some more. She came back, dressed again, but he pulled her onto the bed, holding her close. 

"I don't want to lie to you." He said, and she nodded against his chest slowly.

"I know." She murmured, "It's one of the reasons why I love you." 

He let her go and she turned around in his lap, "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm flying." She said, running her hands over his chest muscles.

Vegeta's nose crinkled. Flying was annoying. All the wind in his face... And it got cold too. 

At his lack of response, Bulma rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, getting off him. "One day, you'll understand." She said, mostly to reassure herself.

* * *

He still didn't understand human women, even after over a decade of marriage. But he knew that he didn't want her to have another mate. She was his, dammit!

And she even made a quip about him fucking Kakarot! As if he would ever do that?? Saiyan men mated for life. The thought... No, he didn't even wanna go there. The gods damned audacity--

"Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta roared, rearing up to swing at the person suddenly behind him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"Dammit, Kakarot! A little warning!!" He growled, turning to stomp over to the training room's console, turning the gravity back to normal. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Bulma wants to borrow my phone so she can update the maps or something." Goku said with a shrug, but blanched when Vegeta practically launched himself at him.

"Borrow your phone, huh?? I fucking bet that's some bullshit excuse so she can lure you in and get her to fuck you! You gonna fuck my wife, Kakarot? ARE YOU GONNA FUCK MY WIFE???" He screamed in Goku's face, grabbing the front of his gi.

"Vegeta!! That's enough!" 

Bulma was standing in the doorway, looking completely horrified. Goku was gaping incredulously. Vegeta was... slowly beginning to realise he might be overreacting. 

Bulma entered the training pod, trying to keep a straight face, "I'm so sorry, Son-kun, you'll have to excuse me for a moment. I need to calm down my hysterical husband. Could you possibly teleport to the lab?"

"Uh." Goku's eyes were stuck on Vegeta, like he'd just grown a second head, and then he nodded, "Sure. Bye, uh, Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted, red in the face. As soon as Goku instant transmissioned away, Bulma launched into him.

"How dare you???" She shrieked, "Taking it out on Goku like that! You should be ashamed!"

He did feel incredibly awkward and embarrassed even, but not too ashamed. He stayed silent.

Bulma pursed her lips and folded her arms, moodily turning away from him. "I was going to talk to you tonight, but now I think you should spend another night in the spare room." She said, not waiting for his response as she exited down the ramp in a huff.

Vegeta let out a growl and punched the console. Fuck! How could he be so fucking stupid? He was going to lose her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku nervously waited for Bulma in her lab, confused as to what the heck had happened. Vegeta accusing him of... Doing that... To Bulma? Had she cheated on him with a mystery person? This was all super distressing.

"Oh my god, Goku, I'm so sorry." Bulma's voice reached him before she did, and she put his hand on his bicep. He flinched, and Bulma paused.

"Um... Sorry. What's up with him?" He asked, letting out a worried laugh, scratching his hair, "I mean, he doesn't really think... Y'know?"

Bulma exhaled and shook her head. "Goku, can I talk to you about some stuff? You're my best friend, and I just need someones opinion."

After Goku nodded, she offered him a seat. He took it, straddling the sides and leaning on the back part of the chair. She took out a weird box contraption and sucked on it, exhaling some steam. It smelt like strawberry.

"Okay, so... You know how you love to eat, right?" Bulma asked as she started to pace and chain vape.

"Oh, yeah, I love food." Goku confirmed, nodding happily.

"What if you had rice all your life--"

"I mean, yeah, I have."

"Sure, but, bear with me. What if there were lots of other types of food and you weren't allowed to eat them?" Bulma said, gesturing wildly as she paced.

Goku frowned, thinking about it. "It would be bad! Other food tastes good!"

"Exactly!!" Bulma explained, "Other food is good. And you need other food for variety because rice is basically just carbs, and you need protein and fats."

Goku nodded, "Uh-huh... And where does uh, fucking come into it?"

Bulma paused. Whatever. "I want to sleep with other people outside of my marriage." She said plainly, putting her hand on her hip.

Goku seemed to mull that over. "Ohh." He said eventually, "Okay! I've had a conversation with Chi-Chi that was pretty similar to this."

"Really?" Bulma's eyes widened with interest and she sat down on her desk.

"Okay, so before Gohan was born, I was still tryna understand marriage and, y'know, sex. And she was tryna get me to understand that when yer married, you can only do sex with one person. And I always thought that sounded boring, because, like you said, different dishes." Goku spun the chair around slowly as he talked, "I told her 'maybe I don't wanna be married, because I wanna do the sex with other people too' and then she started cryin' and it was awkward and her dad had to talk to me about how it wasn't okay and that it was kinda breaking the marriage promise by doing it." 

Bulma covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. That was equal parts tragic and hilarious. But also... Interesting to know. "So, uh... Do you still crave... Other dishes?" Bulma asked, feeling a little hot under the collar. Not that she would ever fuck Son-kun...

"I mean... Yeah. I'll see a nice 'dish' on the street. Or I'll fight a nice 'dish'..." He seemed to smile a bit at that, but he seemed to shake it off, "But I'm good at practising self restraint!" He added, looking a little proud of that.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh outright. Goku looked confused at first but then cottoned on. 

"Uh... Is everything okay with you and Vegeta?" Goku asked, concerned. He didn't want his two best friends to break up. What if it changed the timeline? 

Bulma quietened down and shook her head, "You know how Vegeta is... I just..." Gods, where did she even start? And how much did she want Goku to know?

"A few years ago, I went to a party with my parents. It was super fancy, with people dressed in different masks. Nobody knew who anyone was. I was introduced to this couple, and they seemed to love each other a lot. Super affectionate, all that stuff...

"But a couple of hours later, I saw the husband off with someone else, and same with the wife! They were both cheating on each other!" Bulma revealed, and Goku's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.

At Goku's reaction, Bulma continued, "Right?? So a couple of weeks later, I asked my mom if they were still together, and she said 'oh, don't mind them, they're swingers'." She said in a perfect imitation of her mother, "And it's kind of stuck with me ever since."

Goku seemed completely shocked by this. "So... They both knowingly did sex with other people?" He asked just to clarify.

"Yep, talked about it and everything." Bulma said, taking another hit off her vape. 

"Wow." Goku blinked rapidly and let it sink in. "Wait, is that what you want with Vegeta?"

Bulma nodded once. At least he got it.

Goku tapped his chin, thinking, "But Vegeta once told me that Saiyan's mate for life." He pondered aloud, and when Bulma looked a bit guilty, he understood.

"I don't wanna leave him. There's so much he does that I couldn't do without. And I love him so much, even if he 'doesnt feel human emotions like romantic love'," she said, doing the air quotes. 

"That's crap." Goku said with a snort.

"What?"

"That Saiyan's can't feel romantic love. I'm a Saiyan and I love my wife." Goku said confidently, puffing his chest out. 

Huh. This was true. "If Chi-Chi let you fuck other people, would you?" Bulma said, leaning in, looking at him all conspiratorial.

Goku looked a bit embarrassed at that question, "Well, duh," he said, with that nervous giggle again.

For some reason, probably related, Bulma's cunt twitched involuntarily. Maybe it was the thought of Goku fucking other people, but she wasn't expected to get all horny about this. This was just two friends talking.

Daring to continue, Bulma licked her lips. This was just for curiosity's sake, and it wasn't like she was gonna tell Chi-Chi. Or anyone for that matter.

"Who would you fuck?" She said, peering at him through her eyelashes. 

He instantly tensed up, and before he could make an excuse or give an honest answer, both of their sons burst into the room.

"Hey!" Goku greeted his son, his voice a bit squeakier than it should have been, "What are you guys up to?"

"We dug up bugs!!" They cried in unison, climbing all over Goku with their grubby fingers.

"I found a worm! I made Goten put it under his nose and wear it like a mustache!"

"A worm-stache!" 

"Oh, is that so?" He said, looking over to Bulma, who was suddenly busy with his phone. The moment was over. 

"Hey, can Trunks stay over?" Goten asked from his left bicep.

Bulma thought on it. It might be a good idea, since she and Vegeta were due for a conversation. God, she was so ready to pounce on Goku. He was a married man! And her best friend!

"Yeah, sure. Whad'y'think?" Goku smiled over at her, all innocence. She felt bad.

"Fine with me." She replied warmly, and the boys cheered. Putting the phone down and patting her son's hair, she looked to Goku. "Son-kun, I'll give you your phone back tomorrow. Did you need a spare?"

"Naw, I don't need it." Goku said, trying to get towards the door with two stronger than average children clinging to him, "I'll see ya tomorrow! Hopefully you an' Vegeta... Talk?" 

"Talk about what?" Trunks asked, sounding worried, "Are you okay? Are you gonna divorce??"

"No!!! Don't even joke about that!" Bulma waved it off, feeling a bit weird in the chest. They might be heading in that direction if they didn't sort this out.

"Okay mom, love you!!!"

"Ew, gross! You love your mom!"

"No, dude, you love your mom."

Goku offered a helpless grin and teleported away, leaving Bulma alone in her office. 

Ugh. She really had to talk to her husband 


	3. Something About Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meal is shared.

Since the Gravity Room was out of commission ("Again?" Bulma groaned,) Vegeta had gone elsewhere to work out. He didn't get back for another few hours, until lunch. Bulma waited for him in his personal kitchen.

"Hn. How was your 'meeting' with Kakarot?" Vegeta asked snidely, taking a huge bottle of water out of the fridge. He was soaked in sweat, but Bulma never found that smell offensive. 

Bulma didn't say anything at first, which was surprising to Vegeta. He was expecting a witty retort. She just kind of stared at the counter top.

"What, are you expecting an apology?" Vegeta said, allowing a haughty smirk, "Oh, I'm so sorry you wanna fuck other people because you're so unsatisfied with your husband's amazing--"

"Just stop!" Bulma snapped, "Please! We need to talk. Like adults."

The come-back was on his lips, but he swallowed it. "Fine. Justify your sudden desire for infidelity." He muttered, turning away to heat up an instant meal.

"It-- ugh!! It wouldn't be infidelity, because I wouldn't be sneaking behind your back!" Bulma tried to explain, "And put that away. We could go get lunch."

Vegeta ignored her, putting the tray of protein gloop in the microwave. 

"Are you going to listen to me, or are you just going to ignore me?" She said, looking heavenwards and letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"You know, I've seen pornography similar to this set-up. I'm not going to be some sort of cuckold." He didn't push the buttons on the microwave just yet. She did have exceptional lunch spots, thanks to being the world's richest person.

"I don't want that for you either." Bulma said, glad the conversation hadn't ascended into a shouting match off the bat, "You could fuck other people too."

Frowning in mild confusion, Vegeta turned around, meeting her eye, "What makes you think I want to fuck other people?" He asked, slightly offended at the idea.

Bulma shrugged, "It wouldn't be fair for me to have all the fun."

Vegeta stared at her some more, sighed and shook his head. "Let me shower. Book us somewhere phenomenal." He said dismissively, leaving to his bathroom.

Bulma met with him at her most recent Capsule transport, surprised that he'd dressed somewhat nice for their outing. This meant he was being somewhat agreeable, which was promising. She felt a slight jolt of ... a feeling... at the idea of Vegeta fucking someone else. But she'd be a hypocrite not to let him do that.

"You didn't wanna fly us?" Bulma asked as he climbed into the passenger side. 

"What, and get your hair all messed up?" Vegeta smirked, using an excuse she had used on him before. 

This kind of teasing meant he was still a bit pissed. Or wary. Vegeta had complex emotions after all. "Fair enough," she murmured to herself as she got into the transport and buckled up.

They didn't talk during the trip. Bulma wished she could put on the radio to make it less awkward, but Vegeta hated most music, tolerating classical at best. 

Finally, after an hour of flying, she landed them down in a field by a vineyard. A team of wait staff met them, leading then to a table under a canopy. "We have a fourteen course meal option," a slightly star struck waiter said, handing her a menu, "And Earth's finest wine selection."

"We'll have it all." Bulma said, not bothering to look, handing it back, "Just keep the food coming."

"Yes ma'am." 

Vegeta wasn't usually impressed by fine dining, and still ate like a pig, but he watched as the waiter disappeared towards the kitchen. "Fine. This is acceptable." He sighed, watching another server pour them both some water. 

"It's usually reserved for the King, but he had a peace conference." Bulma said casually. And she'd been here a dozen times, it wasn't really that big of a deal.

Vegeta stared at her, taking a sip of water. "How will this work?" He said, feeling like he was at some sort of negotiation meeting himself.

Bulma put her serviette in her lap, admiring the rows of silverware. "I suppose... We talk about what we want, and then act on it." 

"You want to fuck other men." He said, just as a young person brought out their wine tasting.

"Not necessarily just fucking. I want... Someone to do the things that you don't wanna do. Like play tennis or go to the opera. You know... Human stuff." She said, eyes lighting up at the row of whites and reds and pinks that was offering to them. Well, her. He didn't drink.

Vegeta thought that was fair, but he didn't show it. "Why do you have to fuck them, if they can just take you out to do... Human stuff." He said, stuffing a riceball into his mouth milliseconds after the plate hit the table. 

"Well..." Bulma said, helping herself to a white wine, sniffing it, "Human stuff isn't just about watching a show together. It's about... Holding hands and having an experience. Letting the music wash over you and he puts his hand on your thigh." She let out a wistful sigh, "And being lavished with gifts and wine and being paraded around and treated like you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Vegeta had already finished both their starters. Okay, he kind of understood it. She had tried all that stuff on him in their early days, but he didn't care for it. He supposed there was a gap in her life that he couldn't fill up. "Okay, but I don't get how that's related to fucking." He said, licking his fingers.

Stupid... Bulma rolled her eyes, "I wanna fuck whoever can make me feel like that. It's basically foreplay! Remember when I used to get all horny at a gala?"

Vegeta nodded, looking for the nearest wait staff and signalling for the next course.

"Not just... The high life, you know? As I said, I want someone to take me out to play tennis and shopping and picnics in the park." 

"Tennis makes you wet?" 

"No! Companionship does! Someone spoiling me, giving me attention that you don't." Bulma finished her first glass and moved onto the next one, paired with the food she probably wasn't going to eat.

This is also fair. "But you'd still fuck me." Vegeta said, "And you'd fuck me more if I took you to Tiffany's, is that it?"

"Pfft, honey, you can't afford Tiffany's." 

Vegeta glared at her, and then declined the wine when she offered.

"Why don't you like drinking?" She asked, smiling at the young guy who put the second course in front of them and took away the empty plates.

"I can taste the ethanol. It's too bitter. And I don't like being inebriated." He said, getting a fork for the wagyu beef. He picked the wrong one. And he stabbed into it and ate the piece whole.

"Wow, I married such a square." She muttered into her wine glass. "Save me a bite?"

After enjoying his food, he followed her eyeline. "Hn. That waiter can't afford Tiffany's, would you fuck him?" He asked with a snort.

"I dunno... He's kind of cute." Bulma said, biting her lip. 

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Why have me around at all, then? If you wanna run around with rich dicks and 'cute' waiters?"

"Because... At the end of the day, it's you I love the most, and you who I wanna come home to and share a bed with. You're home to me."

Vegeta wasn't buying it. "Sounds like that weird human phrase about eating cake." He said, and then turned to the waiter, "Can we get some bigger portions? And all at once?" 

Bulma smirked, nodding to the confused waist staff. "I guess it is... But thats why there should be some benefits for you."

Benefits? "What kind of benefits?" He looked back at her.

"Whatever you want. Make a list." She said, sipping her wine. 

Vegeta reached over and grabbed a glass, copying what she had done, sniffing it, letting it swirl around the glass, and then took a sip. He nearly spat it out. 

"I want you to stop drinking this vile shit."

"What??" 

"And smoking. Both of them makes your pussy taste awful."

Bulma spluttered for a bit and then nodded, "I guess..."

"And I want you to start working out. Your ass needs toni--"

"Okay, okay!!" Bulma protested, "I was thinking you'd have something to say about what you wanted to do."

"I'm going to have to think about it more. Oh, and I get to screen your guys. And you're not allowed to fuck that scarred face human."

"Yamcha? Uh, yeah, I wasn't going to..."

Vegeta stared at her a bit and then a big plate of wagyu got put in front of him. "Good." He said, both to the food and her. 

"So you're... Okay with this? I also wanted... To ask you some other things." Bulma said, looking at her normal portion, "Like trying therapy again."

Vegeta chewed silently, before swallowing. "I don't wanna talk to some asshole stranger about our problems." He said, his opinion hadn't swayed since the last time she brought this up.

"Okay, how about someone we know?" She offered, finally letting herself eat. She still felt anxious, debating whether or not to tell him about Son-kun.

"...I'd rather choke." Vegeta muttered.

"Come on, there has to be someone you trust."

Vegeta's mind went to the eldest Son kid, but that might be risky. He would definitely never in a million years tell Kakarot any of this.

Bulma watched his face. "Hmm... What about Dende?" She suggested.

"The green kid? Who I threatened?" Okay, now he was close to choking.

"It's a possibility, he's pretty much a neutral party, and he's wise. Not to mention guardian of the world." 

"Oh, will he take time out of his busy schedule to help us?" Vegeta snarked in between bites.

Bulma thought for a bit. "What if we did it in the Room of Spirit and Time?" She suggested, "It would only take a second out here, I doubt he'd miss much."

"Fine." Vegeta relented and focused on finishing the plate. 

Bulma decided now would be a better time than ever to bring up the Goku thing.

"So I talked to Son-kun about this."

Vegeta dropped his fork. "Are you fucking kidding?" He nearly rose up from his seat. 

"I had to tell him something!!! You accused him of having an affair with me!" She countered, "What was I supposed to tell him?"

"That I had a momentary lapse of sanity!! Anything but--" he was flustered, even as a huge plate of duck and vegetables was put in front of him. "--what did you tell him?"

"Nothing concrete! Just that I wanted to open up our marriage." 

Vegeta balked at his wife, feeling like he was going to expire. "You idiot! He's going to try and talk to me about it! He'll use it as ammunition for his shitty jokes!" He said through a clenched jaw. 

"He, uh, actually had something interesting to say." Bulma said nervously, scratching her nose.

"And, what, pray tell, did that imbecile contribute to that conversation?" He asked slowly, stabbing a piece of duck with a dessert fork.

"Well, he said that if he was allowed to, he would have sex with other people."

Thank God he wasn't chewing. "What the fuck?" Vegeta said, and then needed to bite down on something so he ate the duck. Luckily it was amazingly broiled and swimming in its own juices. It made the news go down better.

Bulma gave him a knowing smile. This tidbit of info was going to make Vegeta crazy.

One of the last bombshells Goku dropped was the fact that he didn't kiss Chi-Chi. Vegeta thought this was ridiculous. Who didn't kiss their wife?? The man had two kids, for fuck's sake! Did this mean they fucked and didn't kiss? Did he not show his harpy the attention she deserved? Did this make him more or less than a man?

The thoughts spiralled, leaving Vegeta a wreck, overthinking everything and questioning his own person. There were times he'd catch himself staring and thinking 'what a waste'. But then that brought up more complicated feelings, which he squashed immediately, into a mental locker room where it belonged.

This new information was definitely going to ruin him. 

"Who else has Kakarot been fucking???" Vegeta demanded threw mouthfuls, looking like some weird deranged beast as he ate and raved, "His harpy wouldn't let him look at anyone else... does Kakarot even look at anyone else? Does he know that you can fuck people without making babies? Because I'm pretty sure he's only done it twice. Did he even know what the was doing?"

Bulma laughed, "Maybe I should talk to Chi-Chi and you two could fuck."

"What??? Me and Kakarot???" 

"No! Chi-Chi! You're right, she's a repressed housewife. She probably needs someone to blow her mind."

Vegeta's mouth opened and closed, "You are a lewd, vile woman." He said, pushing the empty plate away. "Gimme the other eleven dishes." He demanded to the waiter.

"Right away, sir."

Vegeta continued to eat, his brain going at a million miles a minute.

"So... Would you fuck anyone else?" Bulma asked eventually, when it looked like he was slowing down.

"Prolly not." Vegeta said, ignoring the staff as they set up a table next to them with more food. 

"Not even Chi-Chi?" 

Vegeta looked up, "My rival's wife? Even if she were available, she probably wouldn't let me touch her. She's less sexual than the Namek." He said, grabbing his glass of water and chugging.

"What about Goku?" She suggested, waiting for his mouth to be empty, "I'm pretty sure he's bi."

"I'm pretty sure he couldn't find his own dick with a road map." He sighed, "Bulma, do you know how fucked up this is? I don't even like men!"

"Goku's not men! He's... Well, he's like you."

"Oh, thanks." Vegeta glared at her.

"Stop denying it. You obsess about him constantly. You've practically admitted he's perfect. You've made it your life goal to 'defeat him'. Honestly? I think, that if Chi-Chi wasn't in the way, you would have married him."

Where was the lie? Vegeta could deny it all he wanted, but he knew deep down that Kakarot was the perfect specimen of man, if you didn't factor in the brain injury. If Kakarot was at his mercy...

"That's your thinking about doing it with Goku face." Bulma teased, and laughed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Enough!" He exclaimed, with half the malice he normally used. "I'm not going to fuck anyone. Not Kakarot, not his wife, not anyone I know. If I feel like sex and you are unavailable, I will simply wait for you."

"Can I fuck Goku? Hypothetically!!!" She raised her hands when it looked like he was going to flip the table.

"No! Not ever! Not even imaginary!" he hissed, and sulked into his near empty plate. 

"...That's your thinking about me doing it with Goku face." 

"Oh, shut up!!!" 

* * *

  
Full of food, Bulma and Vegeta reached a decision. They would both go on a dating site, make Bulma a discreet profile, and Vegeta would pick our suitable boyfriend material. He would have to be spotless, rich, but in a different line of work. Possibly someone active, tall and handsome. There were risks, of course, but it was all about finding someone they would trust.

But Vegeta had no idea what was going to happen, having no plans to put any more proverbial notches on his headboard. 


	4. Rising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Have some mild D/s.

The tension eased between Bulma and Vegeta reasonably quickly. Enough for Vegeta to fuck his way back into sleeping in their bed again.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta had barely just finished making her come, when she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. 

She opened up Pod, a CC owned dating app, "I wanted to show you some prospects." She said, patting the spot next to her at the top of the bed.

Right now? He hadn't even wiped her come off his chin. He resigned, lying next to her and taking her phone. She had over twenty new messages in her inbox.

"Who's Lingerie33?" 

"That's me." She said.

"You're not 33." 

"So?"

Vegeta scrolled through the messages, deleting them based on their looks, their profiles and how they had started their conversations. He narrowed it down to about three people.

"Okay, there's DoctorDaddy728. He's in the medical field and he has a decent profile." Vegeta explained, swiping though the guys images, "Also his first message was lame, but better than a simple 'hey'."

"What did he say?"

"Some crap about letting you see his PhD."

Bulma groaned and giggled into Vegeta's shoulder.

"Then there's Soya. 42, apparently a physical trainer, likes to hike and work out. Losing his hair." 

"Hmm, yeah." Bulma smiled at the photos, "Maybe?"

"And then, there's Denim755. He's a model and younger." Vegeta said with a skeptical smile, "If he's a real person, that is." 

"Oh, he's really pretty." She said, and then after a moment of pondering, "Okay, I'll message them all!"

Vegeta snorted and let her take her phone back. "You had any thoughts about what you want?" Bulma asked, her thumbs tapping away.

"Nope." He replied, looking up at the ceiling, "I told you my requirements. Maybe that gym rat will whip you into shape."

"Okay, but I don't want you to get jealous." Bulma said, and then her phone beeped. "Denim755 wants to get to know me." She announced with a giggle and then gasped, "He's only 2 years older than Gohan!"

Vegeta turned on his side to watch the exchange. "Sounds like a time waster. Ask for a selfie." 

\--

Goku pushed his turnip mash around his plate, listening to Gohan update his mother on his latest research project. Usually in these boring moments, he'd make faces at Pan across the table, or share an eye roll with an equally bored Videl, but something was on his mind.

Contrary to popular belief, Goku had complex thoughts and emotions. The traumatic brain injury hadn't made him a complet idiot, it only really altered his personality. He was smart enough to strategize in a fight, to be spontaneous, and to save the world a few times doing so. 

Sure he loved the simple things in life - napping by the river with a fishing line set up, bathing in the tub, fighting someone... and his super fast metabolism made him appreciate food a bit too much.

He could tell when people made fun of him, too, or thought he was a simpleton. Sometimes, he even made jokes or tried to be sarcastic. Sometimes his quips fell flat. He loved a good pun. He loved playing with his kids and joking around with them.

Son Goku was not stupid, and sometimes he thought too much. Like right now.

Bulma wanted to open her marriage.

Normally, this was not the kind of thing he put much thought about. He was really surprised when Future Trunks told him that he was the child of his best friend and best rival. He couldn't imagine how it happened. 

Did Vegeta get tricked into marrying Bulma?

It was something he got over. He wasn't even that mad about being forced into a relationship, once he got used to her company. In the end, he fell in love with her, and wanted children with her.

And they fucked. A lot. 

It took Chi-Chi a while to work up the courage to ask for sex. At first she kind of... Posed awkwardly on the end of the bed hoping she'd ravish him, but Goku was too oblivious. She got titchy and frustrated and ended up yelling about him not doing his husbandly duties.

Nine months later Gohan was born.

It took them a while to courage to do it again, since Goku got it in his head that sex made babies. She eventually dragged him to a doctor and had them explain about contraceptives and safe sex.

Then they fucked. Constantly. Right up Gohan started kindergarten, and then, when he proved to be a genius, Chi-Chi had another passion, so the sex kind of waned to an eventual halt. 

Then Radditz happened. Goku died and didn't come back for a year. And then he came back to fight Vegeta and Nappa, broke all his bones and went to Namek when he was better. He the trained on Yardrat for another two years, and came back, only to train for another three years. And he was told he was going to have heart problems.

During this time, Chi-Chi and Goku didn't really fuck. For one, Chi-Chi had barely seen him in 4 years, and was pissed off about the whole thing. The prospect of heart failure and the world possibly ending by androids want exactly a turn on. Needless to say, there was tension in the Son house.

Right before the Cell Games, Goku and Gohan, in Super Saiyan form, returned home for a week. One morning, Chi-Chi took the hover car out and came back with some interesting purchases, and kicked Gohan out. It seems that while Goku was absent from her life, she had spent some time reading, mostly trashy romance novels. Once she'd run out of those, Bulma hooked her up with some steamier ones and...

Well, let's just say Chi-Chi wasn't into vanilla any more. They had to keep giving Gohan errands to get him out of the house. 

Of course, all good things must come to and end, and Goku died for another 7 years. Chi-Chi, convinced her husband was going to gone forever, voided the marriage. She don't move on, focusing on her raising her kids right instead. But she definitely thought about it, she told him one day, in a moment of vulnerability.

When he came back to fight Buu, and promised to stay, they quietly remarried, properly, with no tricks. They had four blissful years of sex and farm work. 

Of course, Chi-Chi's body started getting older. With aches and pains, they found they weren't doing it as much as they were used to. Or if they did, Goku had to have a senzu on hand or Chi-Chi wouldn't be able to do anything but rest for a few days.

And now, both of them pushing fifty and Goku still having the body and libido of a twenty year old, Bulma and Vegeta were opening their marriage.

While Goku didn't harbour romantic feelings towards either of his closest friends, he had to admit that they were both very attractive people and he would definitely do the sex with both of them. Vegeta even more so, because he was really strong and that was Goku's biggest turn on. He'd had to tuck his thing into his waistband many times during a fight, not just with Vegeta, but many of the people he'd fought. He supposed he fancied strong, muscular people. Moreso strong, muscular people who didn't want to destroy his home.

Only one other person knew about Goku's apparently bisexuality, and that was Krillin, years and years ago. His best friend joked about him getting turned on when he got excited about fighting and Goku didn't deny it. 

"Wait, that's kind of... Y'know... gay." Krillin, still young and single (and bald) had once remarked.

"Huh? What's that?" Goku stopped doing his kata and looked over to his friend, who was resting.

"Gay. Liking guys. Or getting turned on by them." 

Goku frowned. "Is 'gay' a bad thing?" He said, shrugging and starting the pattern again.

"Well, uh... No..." Krillin said, a bit uncomfortable, "But you've got a wife!" 

"Yeah?"

Flustered, "Wait, so you like guys and girls?"

"...yeah?"

"I mean, get turned on by, not just friends."

Goku stopped again and thought about it. "I like... strength. I get... excited when I fight a strong person."

"Um??? Like who???"

Goku thought about his last greatest fight, in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. "Piccolo Jr." He said and smiled, thinking fondly about his new nemesis, excited to fight him again.

Krillin nearly fell off his rock, "But... He's not even human???" 

"He's human shaped, if you ignore the ears and antennas." Goku said, the beginnings of a blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Goku!! You're married! You can't be thinking that!!" Krillin said.

"What's wrong with thinking it? Chi-Chi can't read my mind... Even though it sometimes seems like it." Goku grinned, scratching under his hair, "It's not like I'm gonna... do anything. Plus everything's fine with Chi-Chi." More than fine. Excellent even.

Krillin stared at him with a mix of horror and heavy skepticism. "O-okay. Wow. Just found out my best friend likes guys." He muttered.

"Don't you like guys?" Goku went to join him by the rock.

"No!!!!" Krillin practically shrieked, a little too quickly, "I don't like guys!! I like women! With big titties!" 

"Huh. Is it wrong for me to like guys?"

Krillin sighed, "No, Goku. I just... think you should keep it to yourself. You're married to a woman. And you're not supposed to like anyone else."

And so, he tried to repress his feelings. 

And now Bulma wanted to open her marriage.

Would Vegeta let her? Did he want to--

"Goku, sweetie, you've heardly touched your turnip mash. Is everything okay?" 

Goku snapped back to reality, realising everyone was looking at him now. Not to lose face, he started shovelling cold mash into his mouth. "Mm... Yum." He forced himself to say.

Chi-Chi stared at him. Goku was hardly ever put off his food. Something must be wrong. 

After dinner, while Gohan, Videl and Goten did the dishes, Chi-Chi pulled Goku aside. "What's wrong? You're moping."

There was no point in lying. She'd whip the truth out of him if he did. "Hey, uh, I was gonna bring it up later tonight, when we were alone," He started, leaning in to whisper, "It's about Bulma and Vegeta."

Chi-Chi gasped, "They're not separating, are they?"

"No! Well, uh..." Goku looked around, and nodded towards the bedroom. Once they were out of earshot, Goku spilled the beans in practically one breath.

Chi-Chi was stunned. "Hold on, let me see if I get this right... They're not breaking up, but they're going to open their marriage? And it wasn't Vegeta's idea? Because I always thought he was kind of a delinquent--"

"Could we open our marriage too?" Goku asked, taking her hands in his and begging with his eyes.

Chi-Chi didn't think she could be more surprised. "What???" She stepped back a bit, "You wanna... What?" 

You could do that??? 

She shook her head, "Are you saying you want to cheat on me?"

"No!!! I mean, you're... Well, you're human, and you're getting on a bit--"

Chi-Chi had flames in her eyes. She locked the door. "Bend over and pull your gi down." She demanded in a half-whisper.

This wasn't an unfamiliar threat. This was how they sorted disputes sometimes.

Goku was lightning quick, obeying his mistress in a split second, his bare ass on display.

"You think I'm getting too old for you, huh?" She said, grabbing her hairbrush, the first thing that she had on hand. 

"No, ma'am." Goku said with a gulp, cursing himself for saying something so stupid. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh..." He trailed off as be felt the cool wood of the back of the brush smoothe over his cheeks. He forgot what he was going to say for a moment. 

"Didn't mean to what?" Chi-Chi growled, and when he didn't answer a millisecond later, she hit his ass with a resounding THWACK!

Goku gasped, "Insinuate!! I didn't mean to Insinuate you were weak!"

Chi-Chi stopped, "But?" She prompted him, reaching out and raking her nails over the red spot she'd made.

Goku's cock was filling out between his legs. "But... You've been too tired and sore to do sex or play with me. We've been doing stuff less and less." 

Chi-Chi paused and then gave him one last smack for good luck. Goku whimpered and pulled up his gi pants when she put the brush on the bed, signalling the punishment was over. "Its true." Chi-Chi said, sounding sad, "And it's not fair on you." She sat next to him on the bed. "I'd love to be younger again, but I'm also fine with being older and getting on with life. I'm just sad that I'm getting older and you're staying the same."

"Aw, Chi-Chi..." Goku said, sitting with her, wincing at the mild pain, "You know I'll always love you. Maybe we could use the dragon balls to make you younger."

Tempting. "I don't know. I'm very attached to the idea of retiring in a few years." She confessed, taking his hand. 

They stared into each other's eyes. They had a kind of secret language too, through soft looks. He squeezed her hand gently. Things were uncertain right now.

"I'll think about it." Chi-Chi said, patting his thigh and going to stand, "I'm going to go get dessert ready."

"Uh, Chi-Chi..." Goku started, and then indicated to the huge tent in his loose gi, "Can I take care of it?" 

Chi-Chi looked down, and then back up, "Hmm... No. But maybe I'll fuck you later." She touched his face and then winked, confirming her promise.

"Aww... Okay." Goku pouted playfully, watching her go. Guess he had to really focus on getting rid of his boner so he could have dessert. But the promise of doing sex really excited him! And dessert!

This was gonna take a while.


	5. Maybe, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Chi-Chi, er... Come to some conclusions. CN // restraints, chastity, gags

Goku moaned around the gag, helplessly pulling against his (CC brand) restraints. The toy lodged deep into his hole vibrated loudly, and the metal cage around his cock was so tight that his flesh bulged through the spaces. Goku could escape from his confines at anytime, but he wanted to be good for his Mistress. 

Chi-Chi folded washing. She'd told him that once she was finished, she might let him come. Maybe.

Goku didn't know how long he was going to last. While being restrained and plugged up at both ends was great, it wasn't enough to give him a decent orgasm, especially since the cock cage prevented him from getting hard. If he did come, it would be super unsatisfying and painful.

"Hmm... I forgot to iron Gohan's handkerchiefs." She said aloud, trying not to giggle.

"Mmph." Goku uttered weakly.

"You're right. I do have time. Unless you can convince me otherwise, of course."

He nodded enthusiastically.

Chi-Chi stood up and walked to the bed. She considered pausing to wipe some dust off the bedside table, but she'd tortured him enough. His cock was turning an unsightly shade of purple.

"Now, remember we have guests, so you can't be too loud." She said, unbuckling the the gag from behind his head and then very gently pulling the long gag out from his throat. He gagged, drool dripping from the corners of it's lips as it was removed, onto the bed. 

"Thank you, ma'am." He whispered hoarsely.

Chi-Chi tsked as she wiped his lips with her thumb. "Lick up your mess and then maybe I'll listen." She said, sitting back down on her stool. 

Goku licked his drool from the bed cover, using it as an opportunity to move his mouth around. When he was done, he looked up for her approval, panting softly.

"Hmm... A wet patch." Chi-Chi pretended to inspect it. "Okay, you may speak."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said, and cleared his throat, "I would love to please you, Mistress. Your pleasure is my number one priority." 

"Thank you, Goku." Chi-Chi said, crossing her legs, "I'm fine at the moment. Seeing you like this is very nice. I'd like to talk about your idea. Do you think you can talk about it?"

Goku took a few moments to mentally check his body. "Can you change my restraints so I may kneel comfortably? Ma'am?" He managed. His hands were behind his back and he was kind of bent forward with his ass in the air. 

Chi-Chi nodded and stood to unlock the manacles. Goku sat up in a more comfortable kneeling position and she put his hands in front of him, refastening them there. It would take a lot of willpower for Goku to not rut against his hands.

The shift also made the toy in his butt move and Goku let out a little whine at the sensation. Chi-Chi smiled sympathetically, petting his head. She checked on the vibrator settings. It was on the highest, so she turned it down to low. 

Goku nearly sighed with relief. 

"Now," Chi-Chi sat back down, eyeing her husband critically, "If we opened our marriage up, how would it work?"

"Um... I would do sex--"

"Use the correct wording!"

"Sorry! Have sex with other people. With your permission." 

Chi-Chi leaned back, folding her arms, "That sounds like too much fun for you. Did you not think about what I'd like to do?"

Goku shook his head, "No, ma'am."

Chi-Chi tsked, "So selfish of you." And turned up the vibrator again, making Goku visibly flinch.

"You see, I think I should be getting some fun too." She continued, watching her husband writhe, "It doesn't have to be sex, of course. I'm not a horn dog like you."

Goku couldn't comment, too busy trying not to come.

"But... It's a nice idea. Maybe I could get another person to join us in the bedroom. Maybe someone with a big cock to fuck you while I watch..."

He couldn't control it anymore, bucking up against his wrists for some relief, any sort of relief. The idea was so hot, and that combined with the vibrator on his prostate... His back arched, hips shaking as come spilled onto the towel underneath him.

Chi-Chi had seen it coming. She smirked to herself, "Hmm, I didn't give you permission to come."

Goku felt a deep sense of shame, and as his body calmed down, he slumped slightly, lip wobbling. "I'm sorry, ma'am." He murmured, sounding like he was about to cry.

Chi-Chi turned off the toy and took off the cage as quick as she could without hurting him, and embraced him. He didn't cry, but he did appreciate the contact and words of praise and appreciation she whispered in his ear. 

Eventually he calmed down enough for her to slowly pull the toy out of him. The flared base was the worst part, stretching his hole wide. He groaned, his cock twitching pathetically as he clenched around the exiting toy. His hole twitched around nothing, and he felt empty. 

Even after years of abuse, Goku's ass looked and felt practically virginal, his body healing its elasticity after every session. Luckily he was so strong and resilient, and though everytime felt like the first time, he could handle it very well. Chi-Chi had been envious, but senzu beans had been pretty amazing for her own entrances, even after two children.

Kissing him, Chi-Chi set the toy aside and cleaned him up. When she decided he was okay to be left alone, she went and ran a bath for both of them. Under the stars with lots of kisses and cuddles.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Goku asked as she washed his hair, eyes closed and relaxing.

"About getting someone to join us?" Chi-Chi asked, running her fingers through his tangles, "I suppose... Takes a lot of the weight off my shoulders. And it'd be interesting to watch. I might get jealous though."

"I get that." Goku smiled to himself, "If it were the other way around, I'd probably be jealous too. I wonder how Vegeta felt when Bulma talked to him about it."

Chi-Chi rinsed his hair, pouring water onto it. "You... Like Vegeta, don't you..." It was less of a question, but not really an accusation. They saw each other every other day, and they trained. They touched each other a lot, even if it was with punched and kicks. She remembered him feeling frisky when they used to spar, so she could imagine the two of them... Touching... Rutting like animals...

"Yeah." Goku admitted, aloud, for the first time. They'd danced around the subject before, especially since Goku liked things up his butt. 

Making sure the suds were out of Goku's hair, she gave him one last rinse before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, embracing him. "Maybe I could talk to Bulma." She suggested in his ear, causing him to turn bright pink.

"R-really?" Goku stammered, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Like he was about to fight someone really strong.

"I trust them... Even if that Vegeta character is a bit of a hot shot bad boy." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and started washing his back. 

Goku laughed, "He is... But it's fun to beat him." 

"I reckon we could take him down a notch." She said, and joined in his laughter. 


	6. A Brief Family Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute vignette that occurs one the same night as the previous two chapters, but felt too cute to be tacked on to the end of the last one.

Vegeta eyed his opponent.

"Hm. You may think you're the greatest Saiyan warrior..." He growled, his voice low and challenging, "But did you know... You have toes??" 

Bulla gurgled in delight, shrieking as her father grabbed her foot and tickled it. 

"Hm. Your weaknesses are apparent. Let's count them, shall we? One... Two..."

"Vegeta!!" 

He nearly dropped his child as he heard his wife's voice. Reflexively, he didn't want anyone to see him play ridiculous games with his youngest, but he supposed he didn't have to hide the fact that he was fond of her. Especially when she was quiet.

"What?" He called back, putting Bulla back in her bouncy chair (CC brand). 

Bulma came into the lounge, dressed up to the nines. She'd pinned her fringe back into a fabulous quiff, with age defying make up and a simple but sexy black dress and heels. "Ta-da!" She said, posing against the doorframe.

Vegeta's eyes widened. She looked amazing. He was also instantly jealous. "You look great." He said, but he wasn't smiling, betraying his feelings.

"Aw, you've seen me dressed up like this before. Nothing new, right?" She said as she approached them. 

Bulla instantly reached out for her mother with a 'buh!!'. "Yes! Mama's pretty!" Bulma said, leaning down and pretending to eat her hand as she picked her up.

"He better be amazing, or he doesn't deserve to have you." Vegeta mumbled, and then relented, "He's gotta have you home by midnight, or I'm going to hunt you both down--"

"It's fine! It's just dinner and dancing. I'll let you know how it's going, okay?" She said, kissing Bulla. "Are you sure you don't want me to get a sitter? I can get Gohan, or Tights, or... Heck, do I have Piccolo's number?" 

"I am perfectly capable." Vegeta said, even if Bulla squirmed in his grip and reached for her mother again.

"Okay..." She said, beginning to have second thoughts, "... Chi-Chi's number is on the fridge. Mom should be around too, just yell for her if you need to--"

"I said I'm perfectly capable!!!"

"Okay, okay!!" Bulma said, kissing him on the cheek, no doubt leaving a big red mark, "Don't wait up."

Vegeta watched his wife leave. A part of him wished that he cared enough to take her out on extravagant outings. He'd accompanied her to many events. He'd gotten bored very quickly. Humans had such inane conversations and forms of entertainment. 

Speaking of... 

He looked down at his opponent. "Hm. I see you are defenseless. It would be a shame if someone... Ate your foot!!!" 

Bulla screeched with laughter.

Okay, maybe he would be fine.


	7. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has a big night out, but not with her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've been accused of plagiarism. While the tropes I've used are anything but original, I have been writing this from scratch with no other fic in mind. This is just self indulgent wish fulfillment fic. If you have read/written a fic that's similar to this, we just have similar tastes.
> 
> Anyways, comments are always appreciated!

Bulma waited at the bar. She couldn't spot Denim anywhere, and he was twenty minutes late. It was probably too good to be true - the longer Bulma waited, the more she wondered if she'd been stood up. 

Ten minutes and two shots later, someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to see the young model of her dreams... But only saw disappointment.

"Hi, you're Lingerie33? You look amazing!" Denim asked. Denim was, for one, obviously wearing a toupé. Secondly, he was a lot older, shorter and pudgier than his profile pic seemed.

Oh, hell no.

"Hi. Um. You're Denim?" She said, and she couldn't help but screw her nose up a bit.

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Sorry, my profile pics are from a few years ago." He admitted sheepishly, "I used to model, but now I'm accountant."

Bulma needed a cigarette. She took out her vape. "So, how long have you been an account for?" She asked, taking a long drag.

"Oh, nearly fifteen years?" Denim shrugged, "Hey, are you Bulma Briefs? Your profile pics didn't have any faces, but I managed to do a search and it looks like some were taken near Capsule Corp."

Bulma didn't want to hear anymore. She was too hot to be talking to a guy who lied and then stalked her a little. "Okay, buddy, I'm gonna stop you right there." She said, holding her hand up, "Unless your salary is seven figures, I don't think this date should continue."

"Actually, I think 86k is a pretty modest--"

She didn't stick around. God, and it was only early, she didn't want to go home just yet! She left the bar and took her phone out. Surely someone could come out and go dancing. It was past the Son's bed time, so she couldn't call them... Whis only ever contacted her, not the other way around... Yamcha was still labelled 'Do Not Call'... She wondered...

The phone rang.

"Hello?" 18 answered, sounding more bored than tired, which was a good sign.

"Hi! Bulma here. You weren't asleep were you?"

"Ugh. No." 18 said, "I'm with my brother and his family. If you don't ever hear from me again, I've drunk the vegan kool-aid. Please avenge my death."

"...you don't wanna ditch them and come dancing?" 

"Oh, fuck yeah, give me half an hour. You in West City?"

Bulma went to a food stall and grabbed something greasy to eat. She ignored looks as she stood in between clubs and ate dumplings, and she made a mental note to tell Whis about the place. Unless it was the tequila talking.

What would Whis be like on tequila?

18 landed next to her, a half drunk bottle of wine in hand. She looked amazing, even after flying a few hundred miles to get here. 

"Remind me never to fly in a low cut dress. My tits kept popping out." 18 muttered as she adjusted said breasts into her sparkly pink number. 

"Thanks for coming. I just had the worst almost date." She said as 18 handed over the bottle. She sipped from it and shivered, it was slushy from the cold troposphere.

"Date?" 18 looked up, pausing, "What happened to Vegeta?"

Bulma got a little bit of a thrill, licking her lips to hide a grin, "He's at home with the kids."

18's eyes widened, and she seemed to be working someone out. "Wait, are you guys polyamorous?" She asked, and she seemed more fascinated than shocked.

"If you wanna put a label on it, sure. We're trying something out." Bulma said, handing back the bottle. 

The stony faced blonde broke out in a rare smile. "Okay, you just got ten times more cooler, Bulma Briefs. You have to tell me all about it."

Bulma laughed, "Drinks and dancing first. Then I'll dish out the details."

\--

The two women proceeded to get sloppy drunk. Since money wasn't a problem, drinks were plentiful and expensive. They went to as many venues as they could get into, hanging off each other and bribing their way past bouncers.

Make-up upset and hairdos undone, they ended up in a karaoke room at 4am, just the two of them. Finally, Bulma was letting 18 in on the details. 

"That's amazing." 18 said, having to lean on the table because she could barely keep her head up. "I wish Krillin was that adventurous. We just roleplay to keep things interesting." She said.

"Vegeta would never do that." Bulma said, lolling her head to the side, "What kind of roleplay?" 

"Oh, you know... I'm a cop, and I arrest him... I'm a cheerleader and he's a coach... He's The Great Saiyaman..." 18 counted off on her fingers, "It's pretty lame, but it keeps things fun."

Bulma burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, I'm just... What? Great Saiyaman roleplay?" She said, wiping her eyes, smudging her makeup further.

"It works! We also have pretended to be strangers and meet at bars." 18 said, not offended at her laughter in the slightest.

"Oh. Oh, that's kinda hot. I'd do that." Bulma said, pouring more sake.

"Mm, yeah, and then we do it in a bathroom stall." 18 said with a look of nostalgia.

Bulma took a sip of sake, "We used to bang in the changing rooms to keep shopping interesting." She confessed, offering 18 a cup.

18 did the whole thing like a shot, "Before I got with Krillin, I used to fantasize about sleeping with girls." She said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Even completely wasted, she still looked gorgeous.

Now that was a confession. "Have you ever?" Bulma asked, fascinated.

"Nope. Didn't get a chance. Pretty much got with Krillin straight away." She said, a far off look on her face as she remembered. But she didn't want to unpack her past trauma, so she changed the subject, "Women are gorgeous. Even you, and you're like... Twice my age."

"Oh my god, I am not. I'm not even 50." Bulma whined, pushing at 18's shoulder playfully. 18 laughed.

"I'm pretty sure if I asked Krillin, he'd be the type to say 'lesbian sex isn't cheating'. But he'd probably want to watch." 18 said, giving Bulma a suggestive wink.

Bulma thought about it. 18 was beautiful, but she didn't think she'd enjoy sex with a woman. And she didn't want Krillin anywhere near her in a sexual setting. "Mm, pass. Although I did think of sleeping with Krillin once. But Gohan was there and it would have been risky. And weird." 

"Man, you missed out." 18 pulled a face, but she wasn't uncomfortable, "Although I've wondered what Vegeta would be like in the sack."

Bulma grinned, "He's an animal. Would Krillin let you fuck him?" 

"Pfft. Nah. Not without being involved in some way. And then he'd get weird and clingy. Krillin, not Vegeta." 18 clarified, but then thought of something. "Okay, so you got all these dates lined up, what's Vegeta gonna do? Or who."

Bulma shrugged, "You know what? He's been pretty adamant that he doesn't wanna sleep with anyone else. But I'm pretty sure he's got a crush on Goku."

"No shit. Goku's gorgeous. Everyone should have a crush on Goku." 18 said, "What about you?"

"Hmm..." Bulma played with the rim of her sake cup. "I dunno. I mean, he's hot, you'd have to be blind not to notice that. I always thought he was cute, especially when he grew up. But he was off limits. And I love Chi-Chi like a sister. I don't wanna fuck anything up for her."

"Bulma..." 18 said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You're so cool. I'm glad you invited me out." 

"Aww, thanks 18. You're really cool too." Bulma said, and then chuckled, "Okay. One last drink because I'm really drunk. And then we should go home."

18 grabbed the sake bottle. "To good friends and good sex." She toasted.

"Amen, sister."

\-- 

Bulma and 18, heels off, snuck into Capsule Corp, giggling and shushing each other. It wasn't like her dad or Vegeta was going to tell them off for coming home before dawn, she was a grown woman who could do what she pleased.

She set 18 up in a spare room, where the android passed out. She made sure she knew where the ensuite bathroom was, just in case she needed to throw up at some point.

Bulma needed some water and something to eat before bed, so she went to the living area. The television was on, volume low enough for both Vegeta and Bulla to sleep peacefully, passed out on the couch. The sight of them together made her heart swell. 

"You're home late." Vegeta opened an eye.

"Sorry..." She whispered, "Can you put Bulla to bed?"

"Fine." He said, sitting up slowly. He sniffed the air between them, "You're drunk."

"Yeah. I'm gonna take the morning off." She said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, inspecting available leftovers. Ugh. There was nothing she wanted. 

"Fair enough. How was your date?" 

Bulma obviously had made a face, because Vegeta smirked knowingly. "Can we talk about it in the morning? I'm so tired." She said, and then yawned on cue.

Bulla stirred in his arms, and they both froze. She settled again, and her parents decided it was best to put her to bed before they continued this conversation. 

By the time Vegeta joined Bulma in the bedroom, she was snoring. Vegeta put her water bottle within reach and made sure there was a bucket next to the bed, just in case. She'd managed to unzip her dress and take her bra off, a commendable feat in this state. He pulled the blankets up around her neck.

Even if his wife stank like a brewery and looked like she had stumbled home backwards through a bush, he looked at her with the same amount of fondness and love he had always felt for her.

...He was still gonna give her shit in the morning.


	8. Oh, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routine with Vegeta and Bulla. Vegeta learns a bit more about women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Updates are slow because I'm studying. This is a little cracky pre-spar interlude.

Bulma snored loudly. She hadn't used the bucket, which was impressive, but she'd completely drained the water bottle. Vegeta had already woken, changed and fed his youngest and sent the oldest off to school. Neither task was hard to do, and even though he wouldn't admit it, child wrangling wasn't a bother. 

He even mussed up Trunks' hair with a fond smile. Didn't flinch when the boy said "Love you, dad!" as he flew away.

Years ago, he would have never allowed himself to show such weakness, but fourteen years of human marriage had changed him. To cope, he fantasized about blowing up the world sometimes. He reminded himself how easy it would be just throw a ki blast at the floor. 

After saving his wife and children first.

And his rival. And his children. Possibly his spouse, solely on the fact that she must be some sort of mad woman to marry Kakarot, and he secretly admired that.

Yeah, he was soft. 

He sighed and left his wife to recover, not before touching her face adoringly. He couldn't help himself. His mate was a fierce woman and he admired her so much. 

Was that love?

Bulla woke up from her mid morning nap with a grating cry before he could mull over his feelings. Bulma groaned and turned over, putting her head under her pillow. 

Time to be a parent. He picked Bulla up by the leg and she stopped crying, latching into his arm and climbing up to his shoulder. She'd picked that up instinctively, and he was both proud at how quickly she was learning and sickened at how cute she was.

"Alright. What do you want." Vegeta asked, finally relenting and holding her before her weak muscles gave out. 

"Ba!" She said, reaching towards the mini fridge by her crib.

"Of course." Vegeta said, bending over and taking out the bottle of formula, pressing the button so it warmed itself to perfection. His wife was a fucking genius. Soon Bulla was chugging away. 

Vegeta took the time to get his own breakfast, burping his child as he fussed around the kitchen. After he ate, he picked up the phone and dialled his mother in law. "Your grandchild is fed. Come pick her up." He said when she answered.

"Oh, I can't today, I'm getting my nails done, and then I'm going--"

He hung up, dialling the old man. "Is my gravity room fixed?"

"Sorry, Vegeta, I haven't had a chance to--"

Fuck. "Get onto it!" Vegeta yelled into the phone and nearly threw it, but Bulma had told him he could only have one phone replacement a month.

"Ba!" Bulla said, and then finally burped. 

"That's right." Vegeta muttered, and then sensed Kakarot's ki coming closer. Hn. That worked with his current predicament, but what to do with the child?

Opening the sliding door to the balcony, he stepped out just as his rival touched down.

"Hey Vegeta! Oh, hey Bulla!" Goku said, leaning down to greet her. Bulla squealed with delight, holding her hands out to be held by the taller man. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Here." Vegeta looked heavenwards and thrust the child upon Goku. 

"Babysitting today?" Goku pointed out the obvious, and Vegeta turned back inside to get her belongings, "Doesn't Bulma or Mrs. Briefs usually watch Bulla at this time?"

"Both women are indisposed." Vegeta said, finding the dreaded 'diaper bag with harness' (CC brand) and filling it with supplies, "The child will have to observe."

"Heh, guess we'll have to be careful." Goku teased, letting Bulla climb onto his head. 

Vegeta zipped the bag up so fast it nearly broke, turning to the other Saiyan. "If you're insinuating that you're going to hold back on me--" 

"Of course not!" Goku waved his hands, wincing as Bulla tugged on his hair.

Vegeta paused, watching Bulla interact with Kakarot. The corners of his mouth threatened to twitch and he felt a sort of... complex emotion, one he only felt when he watched Bulma and his children in those soft, quiet moments... The scene was...

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" 

Gods, he still had a crush on the stupid idiot, and now he was thinking about how cute he looked as he played with his kid. "Shut up." He said, mostly to his brain, suppressing the thoughts. 

"Give me the child. We're taking a transport, because she isn't ready for flight yet." He said, strapping the harness to himself and holding his arm out for his daughter. 

Goku picked Bulla up gently with one hand and handed her back, "Pan can fly." He said, with a proud smile, "Maybe Bulla can too!"

"Your granddaughter can fly as fast as a mosquito. We can outrun jet planes. I am not subjecting my infant to those conditions just yet." Vegeta grumbled as he strapped Bulla to his chest, an act she did not want to cooperate with. "Besides, she can fly. She's my daughter."

Bulla was slapping at Vegeta's hands and started crying as she was practically swaddled, and Goku frowned in sympathy. "Oh! Is Bulma okay?" He asked, remembering their conversation, "...are you and Bulma okay?"

Vegeta bristled at the topic, shooting Goku a glare, "Did you purposefully wait for me to put myself in a literal vulnerable position to ask that?"

"No, it's just that you said Bulma was indisposed--"

"Ugh, do you know how loud you two are?" A freshly showered Android 18 came into the lounge, wearing a pink dress and carrying her heels in one hand.

Goku and Vegeta were both equally confused as to why the blonde cyborg had joined them, and why she was in this condition. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Vegeta said, covering Bulla's eyes.

"I was drinking with your wife, you colossal asshole." 18 said with a growl, heading over to the sink and drinking from the faucet.

Vegeta looked to Goku who shrugged. He supposed it made sense, Bulma hadn't had the chance to tell him about her date.

"Did you want a ride home?" Goku offered, "Flying after drinking is probably not a good idea, and we are taking a capsule thing."

"What?" Vegeta got instantly defensive, feeling like 18 was encroaching on... their pre-spar commute? 

"Oh man, yes please. Can we go through a drive through? I need breakfast. And a coffee." 18 said, wiping her chin.

Goku looked to Vegeta and grinned, "I could eat!" 

Vegeta couldn't believe this, "No! I just ate! And we're dropping you off at the nearest bus station!" He said through clenched teeth, trying not to upset his daughter further.

"And let me go home alone? Looking like this?" 18 gestured to herself.

"Woman, I have seen you destroy literal cities." Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose, close to losing his shit, "Fucking, fine! Anything else anyone want to say while my daughter's position prevents me from killing them?"

Goku said nothing, but you could tell he wanted to.

"I threw up in your shower." 18 supplied, not very helpfully.

Goku let out a snort of laughter and Vegeta gave him a look that could definitely kill. "Come on. It'll be fun. And 18 can tell us all about her night." Goku said, putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. 

Vegeta slapped his hand away, "Kakarot, you can just teleport her home."

"Yeah, then I'll throw up again."

Vegeta looked to the android, "I'm sorry, that sounds like a you problem."

"Aw, come on..."

\--

And that's how Vegeta found himself ordering a second breakfast and listening to 18 wax poetic about his wife. 

"I kinda wish she was my wife. You're pretty lucky." 18 said, hanging over the back of the passenger side chair so she could make her order.

"You can't have her." Vegeta grumbled, wiping his hand over his face, the other hand threatening to break the steering wheel. Might as well use this opportunity to learn more about his wife. "So why did she call you? If her date went so horribly, why didn't she come home?" He asked, looking over at Kakarot briefly, who was completely enthralled in 18's story.

"I'm her friend, aren't I? Who else is she going to call? Chi-Chi?"

"Naw, we were sleeping at that time." Goku supplied.

"See?" 

"No, you're... fucking... missing the point. Why did she stay out? Did she want to meet another man?" Vegeta sighed as he pulled over after paying the bill. 

"No..?" 18 sat back in her seat, and seemed to think over the question before continuing, "She was dressed up, and she didn't wanna waste all that effort on nothing. She wanted to have fun." 

"Getting trashed, doing karaoke and coming home before sunrise is your idea of fun?" Vegeta turned around in his seat and stared at her. Bulla was asleep in the car seat (CC brand) next to the android. 

"Well, almost. Coulda robbed a bank or something." 18 said with a smirk, and rolled her window down to accept her black coffee.

Goku's eyes lit up with interest, "Aw, the Great Saiyaman coulda come 'n' stopped ya!"

"Right??" 

The fast food workers brought out a few dozen paper bags and started loading it into the capsule car. Ugh, finally. Time to drop 18 off so they could finally spar.

\--

  
Krillin was waiting for them, but was suprised to see his wife with Vegeta and Goku in a capsule car. "Oh! Hi! I didn't expect you to drop her off... like this..." He said, as 18 practically tumbled out of the side of the transport.

"It's okay. I've had coffee." 18 stage-whispered, and took Krillin's hand to steady herself. 

Vegeta didn't want to stick around, starting the car again. "Bye! See you soon!" Goku called out the window as they flew off.

"Huh... That was weird." Krillin said, watching the yellow ship fly off.

"They're totally going to bone." 18 declared, swaying, and promptly threw up on the sidewalk.

\--


	9. Too Much Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spar is cut short.

Vegeta and Goku found a huge field with no dangerous monsters or tall trees or ravines a baby could fall into. They set Bulla down on the green grass and took to the skies. 

It only took five minutes for both of them to realise that the other was distracted. 

"Vegeta, you're really slow today-" Goku pointed out, dodging his attacks easily.

"And you're not taking this seriously!" Vegeta got a punch in finally. 

Goku recoiled, rubbing his cheek. "Fine. You want serious?" He challenged, hair and eyes flashing red. But not blue, because he was not calm of mind. 

Vegeta smirked, following suit, "That's more like it!"

Soon, kicks and punches weren't cutting it. They seemed to be both out for blood, letting out their frustrations against one another. Neither of them relented, slamming each other against mountains and creating craters in the earth (all far away from Bulla).

Of course, this fierce fighting was going to attract attention. Piccolo picked up the ki spikes and came to make sure they weren't actually killing each other. Instead he found Bulla, who had helped herself to the diaper bag and was now wearing one of her spare diapers as a hat. 

Sensing Piccolo, Goku stopped, and then started waving. "Hey! Piccolo! Wanna come spar with us?!" He called down from the clouds.

Vegeta growled, not welcoming the distraction at all, all puffed up and frustrated like a cat on edge. He quietly watched his rival power down and go to greet the Namekian, reluctantly following suit. 

"You both know that I can't keep up with you two." Piccolo said, and then nodded to Bulla, "Can't find a babysitter?"

Vegeta snorted, "Are you offering?" 

"Fuck no. I'm practically a second father to Pan." Piccolo crossed his arms, and then watched as Bulla started crawling towards him, climbing up his leg.

"You're a really good dad, though. Better than me!" Goku said. 

Vegeta bristled visibly, "Stop playing modest, Kakarot. You've got two perfectly adequate children."

"And you seemed to have forgotten the fact I kidnapped Gohan." Piccolo added, and then squinted at Vegeta, "... Was that a compliment?"

"What? No, Kakarot needs to drop the idiot act." Vegeta said defensively, his face heating up.

Goku giggled, "Well... Chi-Chi did all the work." He said, inwardly gushing over the attention.

Piccolo was still staring at Vegeta. Bulla was trying to get her footing on Piccolo's waist. "So... I heard you and Bulma are getting therapy from Dende." He said with a smirk.

Vegeta tensed, "W-what? Who...? That is none of your fucking business, Namek!" He spat, feeling the blood rush from his face, "In fact, you can fuck off and leave me and Kakarot alone!"

Piccolo and Goku were both gawking at Vegeta. "Huh. So you're his keeper now? Who knew." Piccolo snorted and picked Bulla up off his waist gently and set her down. "Fine. See you at the lookout when you get your couples counseling." He teased, going to fly off.

"Get fucked!!!" Vegeta screamed at him, and then felt Goku staring at him. "...what?!"

"Um..." Goku rubbed his nose, "Did you want a break for a while?"

"No, I want to kick your ass!" Vegeta sighed, frustrated, "I suppose we can eat that fast food we still have." 

The three of them sat down on the lush grass. Bulla attempted to eat a few french fries but was more interested in mushing them between her fingers.

"So what was Bulma doing last night, huh?" Goku teased, and Vegeta flicked a pickle at his forehead.

"I said it's none of your business." Vegeta muttered, reassembling his now pickle less cheeseburger.

"Come on. It's distracting you. Might as well talk about it to get it all out." Goku said, peeling the pickle off his forehead and adding it to his own burger. 

"The ketchup on your forehead is more distracting." Vegeta tried to change the subject, but sighed, shaking his head, "Kakarot, this wasn't intended to be public knowledge, but if you must know, then Bulma and I are opening our marriage." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, so you did? Lucky!!!" Goku said with big interested eyes, "Chi-Chi said that she was going to consider it too! She said she'd want to watch--" he stopped himself, blushing, "Whoops, that's too much information."

Vegeta considered getting up and leaving. How did everyone know about their decision? Bulma didn't know the meaning of discretion, obviously. But this was interesting news, if Kakarot and his mate had similar notions. A little spark of hope ignited deep in his stomach, and he was quick to squash it down again. But he couldn't help but wonder....

"She wants to watch what, Kakarot? Tell me. Does your wife want to watch you fuck other people?" He said, voice low and teasing.

Goku looked a bit panicked at that, "Hey, Bulla, look at that pretty butterfly!" He said suddenly, pointing out said insect.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta sing-songed in warning, leaning in closer, "We're _friends_ , aren't we?"

"Y-yes?" Goku gulped, feeling a bit funny, like when Bulma asked him who he'd fuck. 

"Then tell me. Or do you need me to block my infant daughter's ears?" 

"Um... Chi-Chi wants to watch me get fucked by another guy." Goku said, and then pressed his lips together, feeling rather exposed at that confession.

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "Wow." He said, feeling heat suddenly pool in his groin. The idea of Goku getting fucked by another male that wasn't him made him both turned on and jealous. But that was cancelled out by the rememberence that that idea was completely and utterly insane and probably not a good one. Things were already complicated with Kakarot as it was. 

"Uh-huh... " He said, and it was his turn to avoid eye contact. 

"Did you," Vegeta cleared his throat, "Did you have anyone in mind?"

Goku looked up, opened his mouth to say something but stared past Vegeta. "Bulla."

"...What??" 

"No, Vegeta, look at Bulla!" Goku pointed over his shoulder at the toddler, who was floating above the ground, giggling and trying to catch a butterfly.

"Hah! Of course!!!" Vegeta said, standing up and joining his daughter, grabbing her and holding her hands as she floated through the air, "And she's younger than when Pan started!"

Goku exhaled, grateful for the distraction. Vegeta had looked... hungry, but not for food. He didn't know what would happen if the conversation continued down it's path. His gi was beginning to get tight in the groin area, and it would have definitely betrayed him. The idea of having Vegeta join him and Chi-Chi in bed wasn't exactly unwelcome, but it was scary, but exciting? And the look on Vegeta's face and the way he leaned in and dropped his voice... It reminded him of Chi-Chi before she initiated 'play time'. 

"I'm ending the sparring session to go brag to my wife." Vegeta said, picking up all their belongings that Bulla had thrown everywhere, and activating the capsule car, "I'll probably be keen to continue tomorrow, unless my gravity chamber has been prepared."

"Oh, okay." Goku said, watching him before standing up, "I think I'll go find Piccolo then." 

Vegeta couldn't help himself now. The spike of jealousy that went through him was too much to ignore. He stepped forward into Goku's space.

"Don't fuck the Namekian." He demanded, poking him in the chest. 

"Huh?" Goku's eyebrows shot up, "Uh... I wasn't, but... Why not?" 

Vegeta growled, pulling him down by his gi, snarling in his face, "Tell me, Kakarot, have you let anyone fuck you besides your wife?"

Oh Kami, Vegeta was really close, and if he pressed closer, he was gonna feel something hard that definitely wasn't muscle. Goku licked his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Good. Because you're my rival. Got it?" Vegeta said, nostrils flaring and chest heaving with each breath. God, he could just throw him down and take him, and Kakarot would definitely let him. He stood up on his toes--

"Ba!! Bleh!" Bulla said, and started spitting out something. Ah, so she'd caught the butterfly. 

Vegeta let go of him, and Goku stumbled back a bit. Vegeta let his eyes wander up and down, lingering on his crotch. Oh yes, that little interaction had an effect. Good.

"Down, boy." He said with a knowing smile, plucking Bulla from the sky and leaving in the capsule car.

Goku watched him leave and sat back in the long grass, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Wow." He said to the blue sky and then grinned. Life was getting very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I'm so shit at writing fighting stuff. Also I'm unsure about the super saiyan god/blue form stuff. Looking for someone to help with that sort of stuff/beta read!


	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma take advantage of nap time. (VegeBul smut time!)

Bulma had gotten up (enough to shower and put on a robe) and eaten breakfast, after checking to see if 18 had left. Vegeta wasn't home, and Bulla's diaper bag was gone, so she assumed someone had her, and judging by the state of the bottle fridge and diaper packets, as if someone hastily packed them, Bulma assumed Vegeta had taken Bulla with him on whatever errands or training he was doing that morning.

She smiled to herself. The fact that her husband was being a good dad always surprised her after fourteen years. It took him a while to figure out Trunks, and how human parenting worked, although there was definitely some sort of Saiyan influence in his style that was... Amusing. Such as picking Bulla up by the leg, not being afraid to smell a dirty child to see if they needed changing, and one time, Trunks came home with headlice, and Vegeta diligently groomed him with a fine tooth comb and his fingers. 

She did worry, though, if her kids were going to be feral, grubby children... But Future Trunks had turned out to be a very well groomed individual, so her worries were for naught. 

It was after lunch when Vegeta returned home with Bulla, who was due for a nap. 

"Good! You're up! Guess who can fly??" Vegeta said, bursting into the room excitedly, holding up the cranky baby.

Bulma wrinkled her nose, "Guess who needs a change... I thought you took the diaper bag!"

"Never mind that!" Vegeta said hastily, "Bulla can fly, beating Kakarot's grandchild by a months!"

"Wow. Gimme that baby." Bulma rolled her eyes, but Vegeta was really excited, so she gave him a smile to humour him, "I bet you're proud!" 

Vegeta practically shoved the baby into her hands. "Change her. Meet me in the bedroom." He said, and then strode off, very proud indeed. 

"Hmph." Bulma said, doing just that. If Vegeta wanted her in the bedroom, he wasn't off to a good start. Luckily, she was easy to convince.

After changing a half asleep child and taking her through to their ensuite for a nap, Bulma met Vegeta after his shower. "She's completely knocked out." Bulma said, standing at the foot of the bed, watching him run the towel over his body, "Maybe I should let you take her sparring more often." 

"I think Kakarot's eldest's whelp and Bulla should start training." He said, tossing the towel aside and kneeling on the bed, crawling towards his wife. "How hungover are you?" He asked, opening her robe and kissing her stomach.

"Not so much..." She replied, running her fingers through his hair. Vegeta made a soft noise of appreciation, kissing lower, inhaling her scent through her underwear. 

"You've stopped smoking." He teased, sitting up and tugging her onto the bed. 

"I'm still vaping..." She smirked with a shrug and lay down in the pile of decorative pillows at the headboard. 

"Better than that horrible tobacco plant." Vegeta parted her thighs. She was wearing plain cotton underwear, so he just... Ripped the gusset open.

"Hey! I liked tho--hnnh..." Bulma trailed off as Vegeta started licking her cunt. He gripped her thighs and ran his tongue up and down her folds, lapping her up. She'd trained him well, shown him what she liked, so he could always make her come undone with his mouth.

As he sucked on her clit and flicked it with his tongue, he started rolling his hips, humping the bed slowly. Bulma noticed. "Do you wanna jerk yourself off or did you want me to sit on your face?" Bulma asked, not wanting Vegeta to suffer too much.

Vegeta pulled away with a wolfish grin, lying down on his back next to her. His cock was hard, thick and well in proportion for his size, the head glistening with precome. If that wasn't an invitation...

Bulma straddled her husband's face. She rolled her hips so she dragged her pussy over his tongue, teasing herself before sitting down on his mouth. Vegeta tongue fucked her, his moans muffled. She then leaned forward, letting him breathe, crawling down his body to stroke his cock.

Vegeta loved the view of his wife's perfect ass and cunt, and her breasts pressing up against him. She was so wet for him and bed barely touched her. He moaned as she started jerking him off and then took him into her mouth. She then wiggled her hips in a 'dont forget about me' way.

Licking his thumb, he pressed it into her and started sucking on her clit again. She squeezed around him, and he could gauge how close she was by those little contractions and how wet she was getting. It was kind of like a game of skill, and he was great at it.

Bulma also prided in herself how good she was at giving head, especially when she had the world's best lover distracting her. She took Vegeta in her throat, letting him fuck it. He loved to feel her gag around him and how slippery her saliva got. She was squeezing around his thumb now.

Suddenly, Bulma pulled away from Vegeta's probing mouth, a silent signal for him to get back and focus on her clit. Her legs were shaking as Vegeta's fingers moved so fast they were practically vibrating. She cried out (thank Kami for sound proof walls) and squirted all over Vegeta's chest and neck. This wasn't unusual, most of the time it was his thighs that got the treatment.

Moving his trembling wife, he grabbed his towel and dried himself off, and then pulled Bulma towards him by the hips. She moaned, low, into the pillows as Vegeta fucked into her slowly. She always felt fucking amazing. 

When she wasn't making enough noise, Vegeta slapped her ass, making her shriek. When she was spending too much time with her head in the blankets, he'd gently pull her up but the roots of her hair. This was completely fine, all negotiated in the past. She was a tough girl, and she'd know when to tap out, but since she'd had a rough night, he was going easy on her.

Soon the sounds of skin on skin echoed through the air. Bulma was on her side, one arm bracing herself, the other reaching out to her husband. He took her thumb into his mouth and sucked on it, moaning at the oral sensation. 

Would a cock feel just as good in his mouth? On his tongue? On his lips?

"Vegeta..." Bulma panted, reaching down to rub her clit again with her free hand. He grabbed her leg, and if he got it right and pulled out--yeah, she'd come all over his cock like a high pressure hose, howling like a woman possessed.

Fuck, he loved his wife. He pushed into her again. He wasn't gonna last now, thinking of sucking cock and having his wife come like that definitely got him riled up.

Getting on top of her, he rutted into her, and she clung onto him for dear life. She kept uttering little 'oh yeah's and 'fuck's of encouragement. Vegeta loved marking Bulma with his come, and vice versa, so when he came, he pulled out and pumped his cock, splattering her cunt with his claim. They owned each other. 

Calming down, both of them panting, Vegeta lay down beside her and pulled her close. "Fuck." Bulma reiterated, smoothing her hair off her face, "I think I'm going to need a nap."

"Or another shower at least." Vegeta murmured into the back of her head.

"That too." Bulma tittered, playing with his come between her legs, "I almost wish you could knock me up again."

A snort. "Not for another seven years."

"Hm... I might not be as fertile then."

Vegeta opened his eyes. Ah yes. The worries of having a mortal wife. "I'm fine with what we have." He said after a while.

"Mm. Me too." Bulma said, yawning as she got comfortable, and eventually the two of them joined Bulla in the land of sleep.


	11. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku rushes home with good news. (now it's time for GoChi smut!! Cw: toys, fingering, orgasm denial )

Goku flew home, not bothering to seek of Piccolo. Nope, he was too hot and bothered, and he really needed to talk to Chi-Chi. 

"Slacking off?" Chi-Chi asked as soon as Goku came through the door, "I saw you weren't out in the fields this morning!"

"Sorry!! I'll do my job this afternoon, but I gotta talk to you!" He said hastily, going over to his wife and kissing the back of her neck, "I figured something out!"

Chi-Chi sighed, stopping her dinner preparation, and then let out a low moan at the kisses. "Goku! Stop trying to distract me!" She said, batting his hands away and turning around in his arms. He looked like an excited kid. "What's up with you?" She asked, wiping dirt off his shirt.

"I wanna fuck Vegeta." Goku said proudly, beaming.

Chi-Chi blinked rapidly. "Yes, we established that." She said, patting his chest, "And be careful about saying that too loud. Trunks and Goten are about."

"Oh. Okay, well I think he wants to fuck me!" Goku said, standing back to give Chi-Chi space. "Because he said I wasn't allowed to fuck Piccolo, even though I totally wasn't going to fuck Piccolo. And he got all snarly and in my face."

Chi-Chi stared at him as she let her mind wander. Okay, Piccolo she would be fine with, actually. And Vegeta, she had to admit. In fact, the idea made her throb between her legs. But she wasn't completely okay with them fucking just yet. She still wanted to talk to Bulma. 

"That's uh... Hmm. Okay, well let me arrange a time for me to talk to..." She began but then Goku got down on his knees and lifted up her skirt. "What are you doing?" 

"Um... I can tell that you're excited." He said, voice getting muffled as he pulled her panties down and started lapping at her with his tongue.

"Goku--" she gasped out, shivering at the feeling, looking over her shoulder out into the yard where the boys were playing. They would be busy for a while. "Goku, stop. We need to go to the bedroom." she said, standing up straight and going to pull away from him. 

Suddenly, she was in the bedroom. Did Goku teleport them while his tongue was fucking her? That brute! But she didn't care. She let herself be pushed back onto the bed, and Goku continued to eat her out.

Taking off her underwear, Goku folded them and put them aside blindly, focusing on making his Mistress come. Chi-Chi pulled her skirt up so she could watch, but more importantly, make eye contact and talk dirty.

"You're so naughty..." She whispered, "What if the kids came in and saw you?"

"I'd say I was helping you," Goku teased, pulling back and stroking her clit with his fingers. Chi-Chi moaned, pawing at her breasts through her shirt. 

"You beast!" She hissed, but without malice, "Take your cock out." 

Goku grinned and stood up, undoing his sash and pushing his pants down, his cock still hard from his fight with Vegeta.

Chi-Chi sat up, edging closer, "So nasty and big. You're too naughty for my mouth. I'm gonna have to make you fuck me, and I don't think I'm gonna let you come." To emphasize her words, she spat on his cock. 

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Goku said with a wince, but loved this sort of play. "Are you going to punish me?" 

"Not in the way you'd like it!" Chi-Chi crossed her arms, an exaggerated pout on her face, "Get me the toys." 

Goku tried not to giggle with excitement, "Which ones?" He asked, opening the bottom drawer of her dresser, and uncovering the row of sex toys. 

"The second to largest dildo and the magic wand." She demanded, and he pulled out a marbled blue, white and orange dildo. She bought it because it was roughly the same size as Goku's cock, but also because it reminded her of him. Next, he got out the vibrator (CC brand) that plugged into the mains, and made sure it was plugged in and working, before handing it to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi liked to control the speed and hold it to her clit while Goku did all the work. She'd shown him before. He put a condom on the dildo and covered it in lubricant, and then returned to in between her legs. Even though he wasn't getting any pleasure from this, it was really hot to see her come. 

"Tease me open with your fingers." Chi-Chi demanded, lying back in the pillows and putting the wand on the lowest setting. Goku nodded, lying face down in between her legs and playing with her cunt, stroking her lips and entrance. She ever so slowly adjusted the speed, and her hole twitched, a clear fluid dripping out of her. 

"Push a finger into me." She said, breathy now. She unbuttoned the top half of her cheongsam, stroking her breast through her bra with her free hand.

Goku did so, watching her face. God, he was so hard and wanted to fuck her so bad. Thank Kami he wasn't wearing a cock cage. Eventually, she nodded, signalling for a second finger. Goku had learned to be patient and gentle, especially now that Chi-Chi wasn't as young as she used to be.

"Good. Fuck me until I come!" Chi-Chi ordered, turning the wand up to max. Goku stared at her pussy as it swallowed up his fingers over and over, avoiding touching the vibrator. She was so wet and warm, it was an easy slide, even with her muscles squeezing around his fingers. "Put the toy in me." She begged, hole twitching for more.

Goku removed his fingers and lined the dildo up, making sure all the ridges and grooves weren't going to catch on anything as she pushed it inside of her. Chi-Chi cried out in pleasure, her whole body tensing, her head dipping back, her toes coiling. "Oh fuck, that feels so good..." She gasped, as he filled her up, pressing the base firmly as she adjusted.

"Move, move!" 

Goku felt his mouth fill up with saliva as he watched his wife get off. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch his dick, and it was rock hard under him, pressing into the mattress. She cried out into her hand, and the toy got pushed back against his hand as she clenched around it hard, but he kept fucking it into her as she came. Soon her thighs were twitching and letting out high pitched noises, which meant it was a good time to take out the toy slowly.

She sighed, breathing slowing down. "I needed that." She said, turning off the vibrator and looking to Goku, who looked as fidgety as a schoolboy who had been told to sit on his hands. 

"Hmm... I dunno if I should let you come, but I want you to show me how you'll take Vegeta's cock." She said, composing herself some what.

"H-how should I show you, Mistress?" Goku sat up eagerly, his cock bouncing between his thighs. There was a little wet spot on the bed where it had been. 

"Turn around, so I can see your hole." She said, doing her dress back up and putting her underwear on. 

Goku nodded, kneeling and sticking his ass out towards Chi-Chi for her to inspect. Chi-Chi didn't need a magnifying glass to see that while Saiyans were a race of monkey men, Goku had the cleanest and smoothest asshole she'd ever seen. Saiyans had no body hair save for pubic hair. Not even underarm hair. Lucky bastard. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi had to shave every other day. 

"Hmm..." Chi-Chi reached over to the beside table and took out some latex gloves, pulling them on her hands with a snap. The sound alone made Goku shiver. "I'm going to have to inspect further." She said, not bothering to hide her smile.

"Yes, mistress." Goku said, hands scrunchjng the bedspread in anticipation. 

Liberally applying lubricant to her fingers, she circled his hole with her fingertips. Goku shivered, dropping down onto his elbows. It was amazing at how easily Chi-Chi could make the universe's strongest fighter down with two fingers.

"I'm going to put my fingers in you." She said, getting comfortable behind him, putting one hand on his ass, "So just relax."

Goku nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Chi-Chi took that as a signal and started to press a finger into his ass. He took it easily. "Good, how's that feel?" She said, checking in on him.

Goku moaned, "Pretty good."

"My fingers are pretty thin. I imagine Vegeta's fingers are pretty thick." Chi-Chi said in a conversational manner, propelling a single finger in and out of him before adding finger number two. Goku choked out a strangled moan, collapsing further into the bed.

"Yeah? You like the idea of him fucking you like this?" She asked, and then laughed, "Maybe he'll lick you here too. Maybe he'll just fuck you without prep? I bet you could handle it."

Goku's response was a whine, his cock pulsating and dripping pre-come. Chi-Chi grabbed the vibrator and put it on the underside of his cock, turned it on, and basically made Goku buck like a bull.

"Yes! Yes! I could!," Goku choked out, hips shuddering.

Chi-Chi smiled and took out her fingers. "Hmm... I was going to fuck you with the toy. Do you want that?" She asked, picking up the dildo in question, "It's so tempting to go back to the kitchen and just leave you here." 

"Please," Goku whimpered, "I need to come."

"Who said that was on the cards, huh?" She said, spanking him with the dildo. Goku yelped. "I think... You should show me what you look like riding this dick." She said, and put the dildo upright on the middle of the bed, holding it in place. 

Goku nodded weakly and backed his ass up, leaning back so that the tip of the toy grazed over his hole, slick with lube. He sat up some more and sat on the toy, pressing it against his hole until it breeched him, stretching him open as he pushed down onto it.

"Oh my gods..." Chi-Chi said, in awe, at the same time Goku sobbed out a moan. She grabbed the vibrator and started pleasuring herself through her underwear as she watched her husband take the toy into himself.

"Does it... Look good?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Gods, yes. It looks so good, baby..." She moaned, "You're taking it so well." 

Goku groaned, putting his hands on his thighs and sinking all the way to the base. Chi-Chi had to hold the base with her foot so it could stay in place on the upstroke. Goku had his eyes closed and his head dipped back. He looked like such a porn star. 

Chi-Chi came a second time, just as Goku was picking up speed. 

"Please!!" Goku sounded so desperate, so exhausted, "Please, mistress, I'm on the edge."

Fine. It was only fair. "Get on all fours." She demanded, sitting up onto her kneels and getting behind him. He did so, taking the toy with him as he moved. She lined her hips up behind him and started humping at him, her taut stomach hitting the soft base of the toy into him. "Who's fucking you right now, Goku?" She asked, holding onto his hips.

"Ah!!! Ch... Chi-Chi!" He cried out, toes curling and his head dipped down.

An evil idea popped into Chi-Chi's head and she grabbed Goku's hair by the roots, pulling his head up. "And who do you want to fuck you, Kakarot?" She asked, her voice as low as she could go.

Goku let out a noise that sounded like his soul was threatening to leave his body, "Vegeta! Oh fuck, Vegeta!" He gasped, and came hard, tensing and arching his back. Chi-Chi kept 'fucking' him, until he collapsed into a twitching pile on the bed.

Amused and sated, Chi-Chi sat back on the bed and gently pulled the toy out of her husband's ass. Just as usual, his ass gaped around nothing and twitched closed, like nothing had ever been in it. 

She cleaned up, taking the gloves off and putting the toys aside. Since it was near impossible to move Goku, she shifted next to him and stroked his hair. He was crying, letting it all out. "You did so good, baby." She whispered, running her hands over his shoulders and back. 

He whined in response. After a while, he sniffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I did good?" He echoed, and she wiped his cheeks, nodding. 

"So good. Vegeta's gonna think so too." She said, kissing his nose. "Did you want me to join you while you wash up for dinner?"

Goku shook his head, "Its fine. You go finish dinner. I'm really hungry." He said with a wet laugh, "I'm surprised you didn't make me suck the toy." 

"Oh, I would have, I just really wanted to see it in you." Chi-Chi said with a smile, "I love you, even if you want delinquents to have their way with you."

Goku laughed, "I love you too. You can, uh, you can have sex with someone else too, y'know." He said, wiping his nose.

"I'll think about it. Most of the people I know aren't my type."

"Not even Yamcha?"

"He was a literal bandit."

"Tien?"

"I thought him and Chaotzu were a... weird thing. Plus I like guys with hair."

"Huh..."

"And no, I'm not fucking Piccolo or Krillin either."

"Fair enough. I'd fuck Piccolo."

"I knew it!!!"


End file.
